The Christmas Date
by Diamondchild
Summary: Christian needs a date for Christmas with his parents, so why not ask his best friend Anastasia? One Shot A short, happy Christmas story.


**A/N: This is what happens when you spent the weekend watching corny Lifetime Christmas movies all weekend.**

 **Plus, I think I have a thing for writing very short stories. That way they never sit around and stew in my brain forever. So here you go. It's pretty corny and mistakes are all mine.**

 **Early Merry Christmas and happy holidays.**

"Christian, I met the perfect girl for you." My mother gushes. "She'll be joining us for Christmas this year. You're going to absolutely adore her."

I roll my eyes at my mother's excitement. This isn't the first time my mother has tried to hook me up with one of her friend's daughters or someone she works with. They always seem to be stuck up, or butter faces.

My office door opens and Anastasia Steele comes walking into my office. Anastasia is my PA.

However, over the years we have built a a good friendship with each other. She's basically my right arm, and I would be totally lost without her.

She's my best friend.

 _Lightbulb moment._

"Actually, mother, I have a date this year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I had planned for it to be a surprise." I tell her.

Anastasia lays some papers on my desk and gives me a inquisitive look.

"Well? Who is she?" My mom pushes.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now would it?" I tell her, as I stare at Anastasia.

She is quite beautiful.

 _Really beautiful._

"Listen, mom, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hang up with my mother after we say our goodbyes.

"So, what poor soul are you dragging to Christmas with your folks?" Anastasia asks, trying to keep the humor out of her voice.

"I'm looking at her." I smirk.

Anastasia starts laughing. Once she calms down she looks at me.

"Sorry, I thought you said me."

"I did."

"Christian… don't you think they would figure out that I'm _not_ your girlfriend?" She asks, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well, it would be a surprise, wouldn't it? Come on, Ana. You know how she is. I can't take another one of her set ups." I practically beg.

"But, they know me, Christian. They know I'm your PA, and _just_ a friend."

 _Well, that kind of hurts._

"We've worked closely together for years, it was bound to happen. Come on help a _friend_ out _."_

"What we date for Christmas, then what are you going to do after that? Tell her you wanted to be single for New Years? Christian, they'll never believe it."

"It's worth a shot. I would just like one holiday we're they're not on my back about being single. _Please?"_

"Maybe if you get on your knees and beg and I'll think about it?" She giggles.

She really thinks I wouldn't do it?

I drop to my knees and put my hands together. This causes Ana's mouth to drop open. That's right the CEO of a fortune 500 company is on his knees begging.

I am quite desperate.

"Please, Anastasia, will you be my date for Christmas?" I add the finishing touches by giving her my best pout and bat my eyes at her for the perfect effect.

 _Come on baby, you know you want too._

She starts laughing and comes over to be and helps me off the ground.

"Alright, you big buffoon. I'll do it. But, in return, I want three weeks off this summer. No phone calls and no work business of any kind."

"Deal." I put out my hand for her to shake.

She shakes my hand in return.

"I can't wait to see how this pans out. You're just lucky I had no plans this year." she says sadly.

Ana's dad Ray died earlier this year. Her mother is a flake and she isn't very close to her. I know she misses Ray like crazy. He was good people. I notice Ana trying not to cry, and I pull her into my arms.

"Well, now you have me. It'll be fun. I promise."

Ana snorts in my chest. "Yes, deceiving your family. That just screams fun and Christmas." She pushes away from me.

"Actually, I have to go over for Christmas eve. So…"

"I'll be there with bells on." And with that she walks out of my office.

 **Christmas Eve:**

I arrive at Anastasia's apartment and walk up to her door and knock.

She answers the door, wearing a tight red dress, that makes her cleavage pop.

She looks _hot._

Even with that crazy elf hat on top of her head.

"What is this?" I shake the bell attached to her hat.

"I told you I would be here with bells on." She smiles. She bends down to grab her overnight bag. "Shall we get this over with?"

I take her bag for her and entwine my elbow with hers

"We shall."

I throw Ana's bag in the back of my R8 and open the door for her.

"Ah, such a gentleman." She mocks as she gets into the car.

I get around to my side and pull out of the parking lot.

"So, what's our story? How did we start dating, or whatever this is?" Ana asks.

"Well, we could just say that our feelings for each other changed and wanted to give us a chance."

I _know that's true on my end_.

I remember when my feelings for her changed. It was before her father died. Ray was really sick and bedridden in the hospital. Ana was barely holding on so I had her stay with me during that time so she wouldn't be alone.

We would stay up late talking, and I would hold her while she cried.

I've known Ana for three years. She became a really good friend, but during that time my feelings for her changed. I fell for my best friend.

 _I fell hard and fast._

Right before Ray died, I visited him in the hospital. He kept going on how he thought I would be perfect for his daughter. I told him how I was feeling about her. He just smiled at me and took my hand and said "he knew" and made me promise to take care of Ana.

The next day he was gone. I kept my promise and helped Ana during that tough time.

However, I never got the guts to tell her how I felt.

I wouldn't know how to take it if she rejected me, so instead I supported her and kept my feelings to myself. I couldn't do anything to risk my friendship with her. It meant to much to me if I lost her.

"Ok, and when did we start...dating?"

"A month or so ago?"

"Ok." Is all she says as she pulls that ridiculous hat off her head.

"I forgot to tell you by the way, that you look beautiful." I look over at her as we pull into my parents driveway.

I see the light blush creep up on her face, and her teeth take her lower lip hostage.

 _It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, ever._

"Thank you. You look pretty snazzy yourself, Grey. But, I think you would look better with this." She grabs the elf hat and puts it on my head. She rings the little bell on the hat and grins proudly. "Perfect."

I roll my eyes and get out of the car. I help her out, grabbing our bags, and walk to the door.

I let myself in, dragging Ana with me. I hear voices in the kitchen and walk over.

My mom, Mia and Elliot are in there talking, while my mother bakes.

They all turn to us when we enter the room, Elliot breaks into a fit of laughter.

"Bro, what is that on your head?"

Crap, I already forgot about the damn thing

"What? You don't like it, Elliot? I happen to think he looks _cute."_ Ana says and kisses my cheek.

Elliot stops laughing and looks between us both.

"Hot damn, it's about time."

"What are you talking about, Elliot?" Mia asks.

"Ana and Christian are _finally_ a couple."

"Christian, why didn't you tell me you two were together?" My mother asks.

"I told you it would be a surprise." I wrap my arm around Ana and pull her close.

"When did this happen?"

"A little over a month ago, we realized our feelings changed, and here we are." I kiss Ana's cheek and smile at her.

"Fantastic." My mom says, all choked up. She wipes her hands on the hand towel.

"I have your old room all ready for you. Why don't you two get settled in, dinner should be ready soon."

"Yeah, C go get _settled_ in." Elliot nudges me.

"Shut up, Elliot." I grit out. "Come on, Ana." I lead her out of the kitchen before Elliot can say anymore. Grabbing our bags, I lead Ana to my childhood bedroom.

"You didn't say anything about me and you sharing a room." Ana stops me outside my door.

"I didn't know. I thought my mom would make you sleep in the guest room… It's only for the night, I'll sleep on the floor." I offer as we step into the room. "It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Granted it was the couch, and Ana was extremely drunk at the time. But, tomato, tomatoe.

"Be glad I like you, Grey. But, you know they're going to be upset to find out that after Christmas we're not dating anymore. And your mom will probably go back to trying to hook you up."

 _Or after this weekend I'll convince you to be mine._

"I'm not worried about that right now. I just want to get through Christmas."

I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for doing this."

"What are friends for? Plus, you've done so much for me over the years. It's only fair I return the favor."

 _I'd do anything for you._

I place a kiss on her forehead, before letting her go, so we can unpack our bags.

We finish getting settled and make our way back downstairs.

My dad has now joined us as everyone starts gathering around the table.

"Ana, I'm so glad you could join us." My dad tells her, pulling her into a hug. "Gracie says you and Christian are together?"

"Yep." Ana smiles, nodding her head.

My dad is about to say something else when the doorbell rings. He excuses himself to go answer it.

A couple minutes later my dad walks in with a young woman. I bet this was the woman my mom was trying to hook me up with.

Now, I'm not blind, and she's quite beautiful. She has long brown hair, slender, and a pretty face.

But, I only have eyes for one girl.

My mom goes to her and gives her a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Melody. Let me introduce you. You already know Carrick and Mia. This is my oldest son, Elliot." They shake hands and Elliot gives her a kiss on the knuckles.

 _That's right, Elliot, charm her._

"And this is my youngest, Christian."

"Oh, yes. this is the one you told me all about."

She smiles at me fluttering her eyes at me, while I shake her hand.

When I let go of her hand, I put my arm around Ana. "This is my girlfriend, Anastasia."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Anastasia."

"Same here, Melody."

After we finally make our introductions we sit down at the table. I pull out the chair for Ana, before I take my seat next to her.

"Melody is an ER doctor at the hospital. She just moved here from Cleveland." My mom starts.

"Yes, and thank you for having me this weekend, Grace. I knew there was no way for me to get home for the holidays." She smiles gratefully at my mother.

Finally, a friend of my mothers who is not a stuck-up snob.

As the conversations continue, Ana leans over to whisper in my ear.

"You know, we could break up tonight, and that will give you a chance with Melody. She actually seems, nice."

 _Is she fucking kidding me?_

"Why would I do that, Ana?" I snap back in a whisper.

"I want you happy too, Christian. And she seems nice, and put together." She shrugs. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Mr. Grey. I'm just trying to help."

 _The only panties I want in a twist are yours, Miss. Steele._

"Anastasia, what do you do?" Melody asks.

"Oh, I'm Christian's personal assistant." Ana smiles.

I see Melody's smile falter a little. "That's nice. So, you two really must be close. How is working for your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, how is bro? How do you two manage to get any work done?"

 _God, he's such a Neanderthal._

"We make sure to keep our business relationship and our personal relationship separate. You have to find a balance." Ana tells her.

"These two have been working together for years. Have quite a good friendship too." My dad says. "Ana is practically family. Keeps my boy in line, that's hard work in itself." He grins.

 _Gee, thanks dad._

"That's great." Melody answers.

Soon enough the conversation moves away from Ana and I.

"She likes you, Grey. She keeps making eyes at you. You could be missing on something great." Ana whispers to me again.

"Excuse me." I tell everyone before scooting my chair out and standing from the table.

I walk away from the table and head to the bathroom.

I do my business, and then wash my face off in the sink. I stare at my refection in the mirror.

"Why can't she like me more than a friend?" I huff. "How do I tell her I love her without her running for the hills?"

 _I mean I happen to think I'm quite the catch._

I finish drying my face and exit the bathroom. As I turn the corner, I run into Mia.

"Hey, sis."

"She's not your girlfriend, is she? But you want her to be?"

 _How the hell?_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mia."

She blows out a deep breath. "You've been crazy about her for a while, but she doesn't see it, does she?"

"She came as my girlfriend, didn't she?"

"To get mom off your back. She's only been trying to hook you up for years now. Plus, Ana told me, ok?"

"She what?" I snap.

"She's my friend too. She called me last night worried about this whole hoax you're trying to pull off. She cares about our parents and doesn't want to see them upset when you two just end things, suddenly. I told her it would be ok."

I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"I was hoping after this, maybe she would want to be with me. But, she seems hell bent about trying to push Melody on me. Maybe, I just should give up. I wouldn't want to do anything to risk our friendship."

"Don't give up. She's just as scared as you are."

"Did she say something?" I think my heart is beating out of my chest.

Mia just shrugs at me, before walking away.

 _Thanks for leaving me hanging, sis._

I join everyone back at the table. When I sit down, Ana squeezes my leg.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." I tell her giving her my best fake smile.

"Uh-huh."

I'm sure she knows better, but decides to drop it.

We finish dinner and move to the living room. Our family tradition for Christmas Eve is to trim the tree and play some games.

Thankfully, Melody has moved on from me and been all over Elliot tonight. Although, I get the occasional eye flutter.

"Ok, now it's time to make our Christmas wishes." My mother says, handing us all a piece of paper and a pen.

"Mom, we haven't done this is in years. We're not little kids anymore." Elliot whines.

"I know that. Just humor me. _Please."_

There's no saying no to Mama Grey.

"What's this?" Ana whispers to me.

"When we were kids, we would make wishes for things we would like to happen by next Christmas. Kind of like New Year's Resolutions. Then we put them in a jar that my mom will keep to read till next year to see if they happened."

 _I know exactly what I'm wishing for._

I try to peek over and see what Ana is writing, but she hides it from me.

"No peeking, Mr. Grey."

She quickly scribbles something down on a piece of paper and folds it in half. She looks back at me giving me her winning smile, before putting it into the jar.

I finish writing down mine and also place it into the jar.

"Ok, now how about a game of charades." I groan inwardly.

I notice after awhile Ana excuses herself for some fresh air and walks outside.

I decided after a beat to follow her out. She's standing on the porch with her arms wrapped around her tightly. I go to her and put my hands on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

She turns her head to look up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking…"

"About your dad?" She nods her head.

"I miss him. We used to play games like that on Christmas eve too. Just really made me miss him, you know."

"I know." I kiss the top of her head.

"Do you think it would be ok, if I just went to lay down? I'm just tired." She says slipping out of my hold.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." I look at my watch and notice it's after ten.

"It is. I wouldn't want to still be awake when Santa comes." She grins wildly.

"Oh? Does he still deliver coal?" I raise my eyebrows. She nudges me in the stomach.

"I'm sure he has a whole sack for you, mister." She giggles. "I've been good all year. I mean I put up with your ass all year, and you're still alive. I deserve a medal."

"That you do, Miss. Steele." I say softly. I place my hand on her cheek, then push it through her hair. I lower my head to hers, I want to kiss her so bad, but I'm stopped when Elliot's voice rings out behind us.

 _Fucking Elliot._

"What are you guys doing? We're about to play Pictionary." He looks between us both. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, Elliot it's fine. I was just going to go get some sleep." Ana quickly moves away from me and slips inside.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. The holidays are just hard for her." I tell him.

"Yes, I'm sure they are." Elliot agrees mournfully.

I make my way to my old bedroom after I excuse myself from my family.

 _Pictionary isn't my thing._

When I enter the room, Ana isn't there, but I hear the shower running.

Just the thought of her being naked and wet is driving me nuts.

I get my pajama pants out of my bag. I strip down to my boxers when I hear the bathroom door open.

When I look over, Ana is standing there in just a towel, her hair wet, falling down her shoulders and back.

Right now, I'm trying my hardest to not to get a _hard_ on.

 _I'm failing miserably._

She's standing there with her mouth gaping open staring at me.

She finally figures she's been staring and shakes her head. "Sorry, I thought you would still be downstairs."

She quickly moves to the bed where her bag is sitting. She picks it up and makes her retreat to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 _So, I do affect her._

I can use this to my advantage. I don't need to sleep in pants do I?

I grab a couple of pillows off the bed and the extra duvet, to make my makeshift bed on the floor.

Ana comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of snowman flannel pajama pants and what looks like one of my t-shirts.

"Is that my shirt?" I ask her.

"I might have stolen it. You gave it to me to wear the night…" her voice trails off.

It was the night her father died, she got very drunk, then I held her as she cried and we fell asleep on the couch.

"Have you stolen anything else of mine?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

She smiles knowingly before climbing into bed. "Maybe…"

"You know I thought the first time I would have a girl in my bed, I figured I would be sharing it with her."

"You never had a girl up here? I find that hard to believe."

I just shrug trying to play it off.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be fair, would it? Plus, that floor is probably not that comfortable." She pats the side of the bed next to her.

 _Pay dirt._

"I'm fine here…"

 _What the hell are you saying, Grey?_

"Alright, suit yourself. "She says before laying down under the covers.

"But, you're right, the floor is quite uncomfortable." I stand up grabbing the pillows and getting on the bed.

"Now, just hands to yourself, Grey." She smirks before reaching over and turning the side lamp off.

"Good night, Ana."

"Goodnight, Christian."

I wake up a couple of hours later and notice Ana has curled into my side with her head and hand resting on my chest.

 _So much for keeping one's hands to themselves._

I kiss the top of her head and fall back into a peaceful sleep.

 **Christmas morning**

I awake the next morning and I'm disappointed to find Ana is no longer in bed with me.

I get dressed for the day and make my way to the kitchen. I'm thirsty and the smell of bacon in the air is making me hungry. When I get into the room Ana, Melody and my mom are standing around talking.

"Morning." I greet pouring myself a glass of orange juice from the carton that's sitting out on the counter.

Ana looks at me and blushes before turning away. I guess she's thinking about how she woke up this morning.

Yeah, baby you were holding _me_.

"Morning, son. Can you grab your dad and your brother? Breakfast is almost ready."

I spent breakfast, giving Ana light touches, on her legs, and caress her back, every second I could. It made me so very happy to see the goosebumps on her skin. My touch was doing things to her, that she could barely hold a conversation with anybody.

However, she returned the favor by running her hand up and down my leg.

 _I'm hoping this might be the start of something wonderful._

The time has come for us to gather around the tree to open gifts. I'm excited about giving Ana hers. I had it specially made for her.

Everyone is sitting around the tree opening gifts, the Christmas music is now blaring. I almost feel bad for Melody getting left out, when I notice my mom head her something that looks like a gift card, and Mia also hand her something which I'm sure is something like expensive bath oils, since that's what she gave Ana.

Ana gets on her knees to reach under the tree, and I can't help but watch her ass shake as she pulls out a couple of gifts. This morning she's wearing a tight pair of black leggings with an oversize white sweater. I have to resist the urge to slap it and squeeze it.

She's going to be the death of me. I need to just tell her how I feel.

Ana crawls over to me and hands me a box.

"Merry Christmas, Christian. You do know how hard it is to shop for the man who has everything, so I hope you like it."

"It's from you, so I'm sure I will love whatever it is." I tell her.

And que blush.

I open the box and inside is a toy helicopter. I break open the package and it's solar powered, so when it's in the sun the rotors spin. It's simple but it means a lot to me. She knows how I feel about green energy.

"This is awesome, thank you."

I hand Ana a box with her gift inside. She peels back the wrapping paper and opens the cardboard box to reveal a music jewelry box. The lid has a laser engraving of a picture of her and Ray when she was little. She's sitting on his lap reading a book. She gasps, covering her mouth.

When she looks at me, I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Christian…"

"Open it." I urge her.

She lifts the lid to the box and the melody of the piano starts to play and Ray's voice comes through singing "God Only Knows" by the Beach Boys.

"How…?"

"Before your dad turned for the worse, we sat down and recorded a few songs for you. He wanted you to have something to remind you of him. He mentioned when you were younger he always had to sing to you to make you go to sleep. I also have a CD to go with it, of all the songs we did."

Even though she has a few tears in her eyes, her smile is huge and infectious.

I couldn't ask for a better gift for myself, then seeing her smile and making her happy.

"I can't believe you did this. Thank you Christian, this is absolutely amazing. I love it." She throws her arms around me giving me hug.

"You do know you both are under the mistletoe?" Mia points out.

We both look up and notice we are sitting under a ball of mistletoe.

"You need to kiss, if you don't it's bad luck." Mia pushes and winks at me.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" I turn to ask Ana.

Without waiting for her answer, I grab her face and pull her lips to mine. My tongue asks permission for access to her mouth, I'm pleased when her lips part, and I'm allowed in.

This kiss is better than I thought it would ever be. Her lips taste so sweet, a new addiction that I'll never be able to quit.

I feel Ana's hands push into my hair, giving it a slight tug. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I wrap my other hand around her body pulling her closer to me. The electricity around us, we could light up all of Seattle.

I never want this moment to end.

"Damn Christian, let her come up for air." Elliot hoots, ending the perfect moment.

If looks could kill, Elliot would be pudding on the floor right now. I pick up a ball of wrapping paper and throw it at him.

I look back at Ana and she's touching her lips with her fingers. They're already quite swollen from our kiss.

I glance over at Mia and I can tell she looks smug. My mother has tears in her eyes, and my dad… _is my dad blushing?_

I bend over to Ana, "Can we talk?" I whisper to her.

She seems to be a loss for words and nods her head at me. I put out my hand and she greatly accepts it.

"We will be right back." I tell everyone and lead her to the library.

I close the door behind me and before Ana can say anything, I slam my lips to her.

When I finally break away, were both breathless.

"Tell me you feel the same way? That you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?"

"I do." She says above a whisper.

"What was that? I didn't hear you…" I urge her. I want her to say it proudly.

"I want to be with you!" She shouts, laughing.

"That's what I thought you said." I grab her arm and pull her body flush to mine. "I love you. I've been in love with you for awhile."

"You have?" She gulps.

"Oh, I have Miss. Steele. I'm crazy about you. And from this moment on I'm never letting you go."

"I don't want you to let me go either, Christian."

I kiss her once again, I pour everything I feel for her into the kiss. I push her over to the couch and lay her down, before placing my body over top of hers. I rest my head on her forehead.

"I also made a promise to your dad that I would always take care of you. And I'm not going back on my word."

"You did?"

"Yep. He knew I was head over heels with you. It's just taken me way too long to tell you."

She giggles "Well, that explains a few things. Right before he passed, he kept singing your praises. "He's a good man, Annie. You could do so much worse. Just open your stubborn eyes." The more I thought of it, I realized I did have feelings for, especially after he died and you held me all night. I might have been wasted but it was you that held me together. I love you, I just didn't want to risk our friendship."

"I guess we are both pretty stubborn." I grin before leaning down and kissing her.

We're both so lost in each other that we don't hear the door open. Someone clearing their throat causes us both to pull away, like teenagers caught canoodling.

We both sit up and face my smirking mother.

"I couldn't be more pleased that you two are together, but there will be none of _that_ happening in this room. Now wash up, lunch is almost ready."

My mom leaves the room. "You know, after all this it doesn't explain why you kept pushing Melody on me. Talk about mixed signals."

"It was kind of fun to watch you squirm every time I said something. And I might of also enjoyed you telling me you wanted nothing to do with her. It's water under the bridge, now." She waves off.

With one last kiss, I open the door. As she walks out I slap her butt, causing her to squeak.

"You'll be paying for that later."

She turns to look at me, biting that lip of hers.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, bring it on." Her voice is lustful and her eyes filled with promises. She grabs my tie and pulls me out of the room.

 _Merry Christmas to me._

 **Christmas: One year later.**

Ana and I walk into my parents' house. As we walk into the foyer you can hear Jingle Bell Rock playing loudly from the living room.

We smile as we walk into the room. Elliot is cuddled on the couch with his girlfriend Kate. Ana introduced them a couple of months ago, and they've been inseparable since then.

Mia is the first to notice us and charges to Ana, giving her a hug.

"You finally made it."

"Sorry, we're late. It took me forever to find something that fits." Ana says as she rubs her six-month pregnant belly.

Everyone laughs and I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"If I remember correctly, Mrs. Grey, that _wasn't_ the reason for our tardiness. I seem to remember the reason was because you couldn't get off my dick."

She elbows me in the stomach causing me to grunt. She looks at me sternly, telling me to shut up.

"I'm glad you two are here now. We were going to open the wishes from last year."

My mom pulls out the jar. We sit down on the couch, I place my hand on Ana's stomach rubbing it gently.

My boy is kicking up a storm.

My mom reaches in the jar and gets Elliot's wish first. She hands the card to Elliot for him to read aloud.

" _I wish we would no longer have to make wishes and to become president and make this nation better again. And also for my secret service to be a bunch of hot babes."_

We all shake our heads at Elliot's wish. He's grinning proudly about his wish. "I have my hot first lady with me, at least I got that much." He sits down and kisses Kate's cheek.

"You're such a brut, Elliot." Mia tells him. Kate is hiding her face in hands, I'm sure double guessing why she is with him.

She reaches in and grabs another. "This is Christian's…"

I don't even have to open the card to know what it says.

" _I wish for Ana to always be mine, and for her to tell me she loves me too."_

"Wow, bro. That's pretty sappy. When did you become such a corn dog."

"Fuck off Elliot."

"It's romantic…. you should take lessons." Kate tells him jabbing him in the side.

"I'm romantic…" Elliot tells her, causing Kate to roll her eyes.

Ana leans over and gives me a kiss. "It's safe to say your wish came true." Ana tells me.

"And then some." I pat her belly.

"Oh, here's Ana's." My mom hands Ana her card. She opens it up and flushes before reading it.

" _I wish to tell Christian that I have fallen for him, and for him to feel the same way."_

We both laugh at each other.

I grab her face and kiss her hard. "I can't wait to show that later how _hard_ I've fallen for you, Mrs. Grey." I whisper to her.

Her eyes shine, her legs tighten together, knowing just what's coming later.

"Ok, enough out of you two." My mother says, putting a stop to our little love fest.

"Here's Mia's…"

Mia takes her paper and unfolds it. She smiles wickedly at Ana and I.

"With a little help from some mistletoe, my wish did come true...

 _I wish for my bonehead brother to get his head out of his ass and tell Ana how he feels. And for Ana to stop being stubborn as well and admit that she too loves the bonehead."_

We all laugh, but I can't help but throw one of the throw pillows at Mia.

"Well, besides Elliot I think we all got what we wished for." I say before kissing Ana once again.

I'm so glad that I asked Ana to be my date for Christmas last year, cause in the end I now get to spend every Christmas with her for the rest of my life.


End file.
